Force of will: Niflheim the realm of the dead
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: When a human stumbles into Niflheim what will happen to her when she meets its ruler, Rezzard?
1. Chapter 1

After wandering in the dark for who knows how long I came across a sign. As I moved closer to it I could barely make out the writing. My pale blue eyes narrowing, I fought to read it.

"Niflheim. Where the hell is that?" I muttered, looking around the area. The full moon hovering above me gave no answer and I sighed, deciding to search for someone to ask. I hadn't gotten far when I saw a graveyard a short distance away, maybe a few feet. But as I approached it I thought I heard the sound of boots and I paused, scanning the area. Seeing nothing unusual I shrugged and continued on until I reached the graveyard only to jump back as someone stepped out from the mist.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked and I quickly nodded, staring as a young man appeared before me.

"Yes I'm kind of lost. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked and he smiled, making me take a single step back. It was a cold, almost caluclating smile as he stepped forward.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper and I frowned. "A very long way." He added and in the blink of an eye he vanished into the mist, leaving me alone. Or so I thought until something grabbed my shoulder and I spun around only to feel a cold breath in my ear. "I will take you home." It whispered, a pair of purple eyes glowing.

All at once my body felt like it was freezing and as I collapsed I felt a pair of ice cold hands catching me. I passed out to the sound of someone laughing.

"So sleeping beauty decides to wake at last." Someone chuckled as I stirred awake, opening my eyes to see the same man from earlier kneeling over me. In a heartbeat I tried to push him away only to see his purple eyes peering into mine, one of his eyebrows raised. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now lie still." He growled this time and I found myself lying on my back before I could stop myself. "Very obediant." He grinned and that's right when I saw a set of unnaturally sharp canines extend.

"What are you?" I whispered, struggling to move and he smiled. His teeth seemed to extend as he leaned down and I managed a weak gasp just before he leant in close. To my surprise his teeth grazed my neck and when I whimpered he just laughed.

"Still able to fight? Interesting...this might actually be fun." He joked only to blink and lean back, one hand resting next to my left leg. "It's been so long since my prey fought back I'd forgotten what it feels like." He added and that's when I kicked him in the leg. Or at least I tried to only to have his hand grip my leg, pinning me with a strength that shocked me. My eyes went wide in fear as he chuckled.

"Are you a...?" I never managed to finish when he leant over me, his body covering my own just before he cupped my chin and turned my head to one side. "N...no." I gasped but he just ignored me and I cried out as his teeth pierced my neck. A small trickle of warm blood flowed down my neck and I whimpered, cries ignored as he licked my neck.

"The ruler of Nifheilm, the realm of the dead." He answered, sitting up and as I watched he licked a drop of my blood from his fingernails. "I am Rezzard."

"Y..you bit me." I gasped and he smiled, teeth red before he leant in close again. This time I managed to shove my knee against his chest and he blinked, momentarily taken by surprise. Then his cold smile returned and I growled as he leant in again. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm a vampire of course. Why else?" Rezzard whispered as he slipped the shoulder of my shirt down. Without even looking at me he leant in and I cried out, pain spiking as he bit into my shoulder this time.

"It hurts." I whimpered and he raised his head, locking eyes with me. His eyes glowed a deep purple and I found myself unable to move or even care when he started to drink my blood again. Pretty soon my eyes drifted closed and I slumped onto the bed, his cold laughter the last thing I heard as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I regained consciousness, more or less, I found myself alone in the same room. Still woozy I lay on the bed, shivering from the cold until I heard footsteps.

"Lazy servant. I thought humans were awake during the day." A femine voice commented and I raised my aching head to find a young woman standing inside the door. "That's better." She said as I stared at her.

"Wh...who are you?" I coughed, trying to sit up only to groan as a dull ache flared through my body. She frowned at me and I sighed, lying back amongst the bed sheets. "Look why am I still here?"

"You should be serving your master not lying around in bed." She answered and I finally growled, covering my face with a nearby cushion. "Hmph. By the way not that it's any of your business but I am Queen Persephone." She sighed, leaving the room with a sniff. Now left to my own devices I curled up, touching my neck with the tips of my fingers. After a moment I found a set of fang marks and I paled, remembering how Rezzard had drained my blood and the pain when he forced himself on me.

"He's a monster." I whispered, my hand returning to my side. "First chance I get I'm leaving." But I soon fell into a deep sleep, weak from blood loss. I didn't wake until I heard footsteps again though these ones sounded more like boots. Pretending to still be asleep I lay curled up until someone reached the bed and for a moment I thought I heard a quiet chuckle. It wasn't until I felt one of my blankets move that I froze. In seconds someone slipped into bed beside me and when I finally shifted my head I came face to face with Rezzard.

Once he noticed I was awake he smiled, fangs peeking out of the sides of his mouth and I suddenly growled. I shoved him, pushing him back more by surprise than my own strength before I rose from the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up as I rushed towards the door. "Take one step outside and I won't help you." He muttered, eyes narrowd and I paused.

"Who says I need or even want your help?" I shot back, about to turn the doorknob when I heard laughter outside the door. "What's going on?" I finally asked and he climbed to his feet, still giving me that same cold smile.

"My friends are outside. If you step through that door you'll be just another meal for them." Rezzard told me and I stared at him, my hand shaking a little before I could stop it. "Heed my advice; stay in here." He added and I growled, turning the doorknob. I hadn't even opened the door fully when he was suddenly there, forcing my hand from the door and with a glare aimed at me he shoved me back. His eyes glowing he watched as I struggled to my feet, backside aching from smacking into the freezing floor. "Are all humans this irritating?" He sighed as I edged towards the bed, eyes wide.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted, bumping into the bed as he started towards me. A moment passed before he crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised in amusement when I grabbed a pillow. "I'm warning you. I will fight if I have to." I added, voice quiet when he gave me a grin.

"A mere human against a vampire lord? You would be dead before your cold body hit the floor." Rezzard replied, clearly finding my comeback amusing. Not even flinching I stared directly into his eyes and that proved to be a huge mistake. "Don't you know never to lock eyes with a vampire?" He asked, reaching over to take the pillow from my hand.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked and he blinked. "Are you going to drink my blood again, kill me?"

"How are you able to speak? A vampire's hold is absolute." Rezzard asked and I tried to move as he reached over, fingernails scratching my chin.

"How I should I know?" I snapped, feeling my cheeks burn as he moved even closer. This close I could see just how pale he was but a lifetime in the darkness would make you a little pale, I thought. "Could you, maybe, move back a little?"

"No." Rezzard answered and I growled, making him raise an eyebrow. "I am lord here so I order you to stop resisting." He growled this time, his voice raised.

"No!" I yelled and just for a moment his control slipped. Finding myself able to move I kicked at his chest and he let out a gasp, immediately striking me. The blow came so sudden I fell backwards onto the bed, momentarily stunned.

By the time I woke, Rezzard was glaring down at me. "How dare you strike me!" He snapped as I tried to shake the grogginess from my head, not realizing he had me pinned with his body.

"You tried to attack me first!" I shot back as he pinned my arms against the blanket, making me growl as he lowered his head towards my neck. "Don't you dare...ugh!" I groaned, feeling his teeth nip my neck. But instead of drinking my blood his tongue flicked out and I bit my lip, preventing a low moan as he started to gently lick the blood trickling from the wound. "Please...don't do that again." I whispered and he paused, lifting his head to see tears welling in my eyes.

"Do what again?" Rezzard, his tongue licking the blood (my blood) from his lips.

"You...attacked me." I whimpered as the tears fell, streaking down my cheeks. "I...not again."

"What are you talking about?" Rezzard asked and I glared. Moving back he allowed me to sit up and I hurriedly wiped my eyes, embarassed.

"Yesterday...or last night. Look you attacked me, drained my blood and I passed out." I whispered when he raised an eyebrow. "You don't even remember?"

"No. I saw you outside and after I brought you here...I was hungry." Rezzard explained, pausing when I growled. Rising from the bed, I stormed towards the door to the bedroom only for Rezzard to appear in front of me. "I do remember telling you that would be a very bad idea."

"You were hungry?! That's the apology I get from you?" I snapped and his eyes glowed. "No way are you going to..."

Before I knew what was going on, I was lying on the bed again. Only this time, Rezzard was sitting beside it and he shook his head at me. "Why must you be so difficult?"

"Me?! You're the one who...oh forget it. You've had your fun now let me go." I grumbled and he just grinned, fangs peeking out from either side of his lips.

"What will you do if I say no? Try to fight me again?" Rezzard taunted and I kicked out, aiming for his chest. This time he caught my foot and I stared as he pulled it towards him. When I found myself staring up at him he chuckled, releasing his hold on my foot to sit beside me. "This is actually amusing. What will my newest servant do next?" He whispered, setting his hand down beside my head.

Seconds later I knocked him backwards, grinning as he landed on his back. "That shut you up." I muttered, keeping an eye on him as he rose. Before Rezzard could make a comment I heard a loud gurgle and I rested a hand on my stomach.

"What was that noise?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm curious. Do all humans make noises like that?"

"They do when they're hungry." I replied as he climbed from the bed. "Where you going?" I asked as he started for the door.

"To bring you food, what else?" He answered, reaching for the doorknob and I grinned.

"That's actually very thoughtful." I replied and he turned his head slightly, the door opening with a creak.

"Well I can't have my servant fainting on me, can I?" He said, his laughter following him out when I pouted. After the door closed behind him I stared up at the ceiling, wondering why he was so cold.

He is a vampire after all, I thought as I lay back. It's in their nature. When I shivered, the room feeling so cold, I grabbed the nearest blanket. Wrapping it around myself I lay on my right side, waiting a little impatiently for Rezzard's return. I must have been more tired than hungry because the next thing I knew someone was standing over me.

"Are all humans this lazy?" Rezzard asked as I rubbed at my eyes. "Or is it just you and I picked the wrong human to bring to my castle." He added, eyes almost glowing as I sat up.

"Oh shut up. You're the reason I'm so tired." I replied. "I mean you constantly drinking my blood made me weak."

"Hmph. Like I believe that. But I suppose I can't let you starve." Rezzard sighed and I smiled as he handed me a small silver plate. I was a little surprised, pleasantly though, when I saw the cooked meat. I had only just taken a bite when he smiled and I frowned, curious until he spoke. "I never knew you liked human meat."

I started to cough, the small piece of meat lodging in my throat. As my face turned bright red I dropped the plate, sending it crashing to the floor as I struggled to breathe. A little confused, Rezzard watched on. It wasn't until I started to gasp, lips going blue that he reacted. "Is...something wrong?" He asked and I quickly pointed to my throat, panic starting to set in. As I started to feel faint he finally did something and I cried out as he smacked his fist into my back.

It worked to dislodge the piece of meat but it almost made me black out for a moment, coming to with his face peering down at me. Lifting my hand I used my palm to gently push him away, sitting up. Rubbing my throat I stared at him. "Don't...you know how to...help someone whose choking?" I whispered, throat raw and he tilted his head to one side.

"I was only joking about that being human meat." Rezzard replied and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling, trying my hardest not to grab his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you told me that meat was human." I grumbled as I lay back on the bed. Rezzard just grinned, still finding the whole thing funny and I narrowed my eyes. "Oh shut up, I could have died."

"If that happened I would have brought you back as my undead servant. Then maybe I could get some peace and quiet." Rezzard replied, raising an eyebrow when I sat up. Seeing the glare he tilted his head. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Forget it." I growled, climbing from the bed before I headed for the door. This time, Rezzard didn't follow me though I noticed a tiny smile on his face when I gripped the doorknob. "Don't try and stop me." I said and he just shrugged. Taking a deep breath I turned the doorknob opening the door to find a room full of...furniture.

That was a little anti-climatic, I thought as I moved inside the room. "Wonder where everyone went?" I muttered, nearly hitting the ceiling when someone stepped behind me. "Could you not do that do?" I growled and Rezzard just sniggered, finding my partial freak-out funny.

"Are all humans this amusing?" Rezzard asked and I shook my head, ignoring my kidnapper for a few minutes while I searched for the room. Watching me a little too closely for my liking, Rezzard followed at a casual pace as I looked from one end of the room to the other. "What are you doing?" He finally asked and I turned slightly to find him standing only an inch from me.

"Looking for an exit, what else?" I replied getting a blank stare in response. Before I had time to add anything, Rezzard began to laugh. Loudly and I frowned, arms crossed against my chest. "Oh you're so funny!" I growled, quickly scanning the room for a doorway.

"Like I said if you go outside..." Rezzard began until I spun around to glare at him.

"I'll get eaten. So you keep saying but I'm not so sure I will." I answered, finding a doorway hidden by an old cane chair. Grabbing the chair I carefully slid it out of the way, finding my path clear. Of course as I reached for the doorknob I paused, curious as to why Rezzard wasn't trying to stop me. "Okay is there something behind here that I should be wary of?"

"Nothing at all." He answered, giving me a grin that exposed his fangs and I blinked at him. "Go right ahead." He said, motioning towards the door.

With a snort, I opened the door only to have something lunge at me from just outside. I screamed, loudly as something rotten and smelling like an open sewer snapped its broken teeth inches from the tip of my nose. Leaping back to avoid having my face bitten off I tripped on the rug underneath me and with a flailing of limbs landed hard on my backside. Not giving me a chance to recover the rotten looking creature burst through the door, fingernails outstretched as it came after me.

"Help!" I screamed at Rezzard who just grinned at me, arms crossed as the monster rushed towards me. It wasn't until it was about to leapt onto me that Rezzard's eyes glowed and the monster halted, looking towards the vampire who glared at it.

Dazed, I watched eyes wide as the monster lowered its head and with a growl aimed at me it wandered back towards the door. Leaving through it, the monster even closed the door behind it. "I believe I told you to stay inside." Rezzard said as he walked towards me, kneeling until I stumbed back.

"D...don't touch me! That...thing tried to eat me and you just watched!" I shouted, shoulders shaking as I quickly stumbled to my feet. "Get away!" I snapped when he rose from the floor, following me with an amused smile.

"Would you calm yourself? Did I forget to tell you I have complete control over the living dead?" Rezzard explained and my eyes narrowed as I backed further away until my back hit the wall. "Hmm must have slipped my mind."

"I was almost that...zombie's meal and you find that funny?!" I growled and he raised a palm, making my next words die in my throat. Confused, I watched as he took a step towards me until I whimpered.

"I perfer you call them 'the undead'. You have my word that nothing will harm you again. " Rezzard whispered and I shivered as his hand moved towards my throat. "Why are you shaking?"

"Be...because...I'm scared." I whispered, biting my lip as tears sprang into my eyes. Quickly turning my head I furiously wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Not gonna cry. Nope, not in front of him."

Too upset about almost dying, I didn't notice Rezzard reaching up towards my eyes. It wasn't until I felt my cheek grow cold that I opened one eye to see Rezzard running the tips of his fingers across my tears. "What are these?" Rezzard asked as he stared at my tears.

"You've...never seen someone cry before?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat as he tilted his head to one side. "Those are tears." I told him and he nodded as he wiped his fingers on his pants.

In the silence that followed I couldn't help staring at his eyes as he looked at his fingernails. They're the brightest purple I've even seen...wonder if they're real, I thought not knowing he was wondering the same about my own.

Her eyes are quite beautiful...for a human anyway, Rezzard thought as he stared into my bright blue eyes. Then he shook himself when my cheeks grew pink, taking a step back as I shuddered.

"I...don't know why I'm crying." I muttered, looking towards the bedroom door. "Maybe I should...go back inside."

"Yes that would be a smart move. Maybe you should heed my advice next time or I might not be around to protect you." Rezzard answered, his voice cold and I growled. Storming towards the door I yanked it open, slamming the door in his face when he tried to follow.

"Bite me." I snapped, realizing too late that wasn't the best insult for a vampire to hear. Apparently he didn't understand what it was and I frowned at the closed door as laughter spilled from the other side.

Finding myself in a dark hallway I spent the next few minutes just looking for a light switch, pressing my palms against the wall. After stumbling around, almost tripping over something lying on the floor I growled getting fed up. "This is stupid. Where the hell's the light in this hallway?" I grumbled just as I felt something on the wall beside my right hand. The second I touched the switch the room lit up and I blinked spots from my eyes. "Too bright!" I gasped, unable to see as I stumbled back. Directly into someone standing behind me.

"Maybe you should just stay inside. If you can't even find a single light switch then what hope do you have at surviving outside these walls?" Rezzard chuckled as I spun around, tripping over his boots to sprawl on the carpeted floor with a squeal.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Rezzard knelt beside me.

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled, still taking his offered hand. Once he helped me up I shook off his hand and he shrugged, wiping his hand on his pant leg.

"Can't even find a tiny light switch. How pathetic." Rezzard commented as he walked past me and I quickly hurried after him, trying not to let on just how badly I wanted some company. _I'm just following him so no zombies will attack me again and that's the only reason,_ I thought as I fell into step beside him.

 _Yeah kept telling yourself that,_ my inner voice told me.


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is your realm? Pretty gloomy." I commented the moment we reached the outskirts if his castle. Hearing a low growl I turned to see Rezzard with his arms crossed against his chest, eyes glaring into mine. "What?"

"Must you criticize my realm? You don't see me doing the same to you." Rezzard answered and I shrugged, trying very hard not to grin as I started walking again. Sighing, Rezzard followed behind me as I wandered Niflheim only to bump into a familar face. That's when I let out a girly squeal, stumbling back into Rezzard as the exact same zombie I met inside the castle growled at me. "Will you stop panicking?"

"Hey you weren't almost a snack for those...things." I grumbled, snorting as Rezzard chuckled. Taking a step towards the zombie he stared at it and to my surprise it bowed, stepping back to let Rezzard through. "Um..."

"Come on unless you want to be left outside...on your own." He whispered and I hurriedly shook my head, quickly following as the zombie snarled at me. Ignoring it for the moment I followed the vampire further into the darkness. Pretty soon I grabbed Rezzard's hand, keeping a firm grip on it so I wouldn't get lost in the dark. At least that's what I kept telling myself as he let out a laugh. "I believe I said that nothing would harm you while you were in my prescence."

"I may trust you, a little anyway, but that's it. I'm not letting anything else near me if I can help it." I answered and he grinned, moving faster. Before my eyes a fog rose from the ground beneath our feet and I struggled to stay upright. I cried out then as my left foot left the ground, slipping on something I couldn't see. Expecting to hit the ground hard I closed my eyes only to feel a strong tug on my arm. My eyes opening I found Rezzard silently studying me, his purple eyes on mine.

"You are a very clumsy human. Is it the same with all humans?" Rezzard asked and I growled, shaking off his hand. Sniffing I pushed past him, not seeing his eyes on my back. "A very strange human...but very interesting." He muttered to himself, following as I stumbled over the fog covered ground. Keeping pace with me, Rezzard remained silent as I wandered aimlessly through Niflheim.

 _He is so irritating,_ I thought hoping I didn't trip again. Why am I here anyway?

"Because you are a foolish human who wandered into my realm, unannounced?" Rezzard spoke and I yelped, spinning around to see him standing with a smirk on his face.

"Stop that! It wasn't funny the first time and it isn't now." I grumbled, storming past him as he grinned. "You are so annoying." I complained as he fell into step behind me.

"And so are you, Kelli. Maybe I should just let you go home and find someone else to...where are you going?" Rezzard sighed as I found the signpost.

"Looking for a way back home, what else? Now let me see..." I trailed off when I heard footsteps nearby and I spun around. "Was that you?"

"I can only hear you, Kelli. Why, is there someone else skullking around here besides you?" Rezzard laughed and I growled, taking several steps forward. When I emerged into a forest I stopped, confused as Rezzard walked behind me. "This is beyond my realm."

"Where are we?" I asked, looking up at the cloudly sky. "It...feels familar."

"This is Pricia's realm and we are trepassing in it. So let's go." Rezzard answered, glancing up the sky. Noticing the worried look he gave it I giggled and he turned his attention back to me. "You do know what the sun will do to me?"

"Fry you to a crisp?" I answered, giggling when he glared at me. "I was just kidding...geeze you're way too serious." I commented as I moved further into the forest. With an eyeroll, Rezzard followed me still keeping a close eye on the sky. It wasn't until we reached a tree that he relaxed right until the sun came out from behind a cloud and he winced as his hand started to smoke. Not even aware I kept walking only to pause when someone leapt into view and I yelped, my eyes going wide as a young woman appeared.

"Vampire, what are you doing in Pricia's realm?" She asked as I stared at her, silently wondering why she was focused on Rezzard and not me. "It doesn't matter. This just makes my mission easier." She added, producing a bow.

"Hey take it easy. Leave Rezzard alone...whoever you are." I snapped and she finally acknoleged me. "Who are you and what do you want with Rezzard?" I demanded as Rezzard tried unsuccessfully to stay inside the shade of a tree. But just for a moment I could see a wisp of smoke flow from his hand before he quickly pulled it back out of range of the blinding sun.

"Human, I thought you of all people would be grateful to me. I am Van Helsing and I hunt monsters like him." She replied, pointing towards Rezzard who glared at her.

"What? Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's a monster." I shot back, edging towards Rezzard who bared his fangs at Helsing. "You have no right to..."

"Be quiet, human. He will drain you dry without batting an eyelid, turning you into an undead monster. Now, move aside and let me finish this monster." She told me, nocking an arrow into her bow. When I didn't move she glared at me. "Move aside, I will not ask you again."She demanded, giving me a shove with an open palm when I didn't move. I spralled on the ground, my head bumping into the ground just as she aimed.

"No!" With a scream I leapt to my feet, rushing towards Rezzard just as Helsing let the arrow go. As it sped towards Rezzard I put my body between him and the arrow, not seeing his eyes go wide. At the last possible second I blocked the arrow a scream ripped from my throat as it struck me, ripping through my shirt to lodge deep in my right shoulder. Pain spiking from my injury I could only manage a whimper, pressing my hand against the wound to see my fingers instantly turn red.

"What have you done?!" Rezzard roared, eyes flashing red and Helsing actually took a step back. Not caring around the sunlight he stepped towards her, fingernails lengthing until I grabbed his arm.

"No...don't. You'll die if you...walk into the sun." I gasped, my other hand gripping the arrow. "Please...don't do it." Pausing he eyed me as Helsing knocked another arrow, raising his eyebrow as smoke began to rise from his body.

"Take her advice, vampire and stay put. Unless you want to burn." Helsing muttered, an arrow now aimed at his chest.

"Leave...us alone." I hissed through the pain, blood seeping through my fingers as I forced myself to stay conscious. "We...did nothing to...you. If you fire...again...I won't hesitate...to defend him. Even if it...my life ends here."

"Fine then. I'm not here to murder humans anyway...even if they're foolish in protecting a monster." Helsing muttered, lowering her bow as I weaved back and forth. "Take a step outside your castle again and I will finish what I started." With that she turned her back on us, walking away as I took a single step forward. I never even feel the impact when I fell forward, slamming face first into the ground.

 **Rezzard's point of view:**

"Kelli, you can stand now. The hunter left a few minutes ago." I muttered, glancing at Kelli's motionless body. "Kelli?" She didn't move, not even reacting when I nudged her side with my boot. It wasn't until I knelt beside her that my eyes widened, a pool of blood slowly spreading from beneath her injury. In a heartbeat I lifted her into my arms, about to carry her back to my castle until I frowned at the wisp of smoke that rose from the tip of my boot.

What do I do now, I thought as I stared ahead. If I take a step I'll be cooked but Kelli can't wait until the sun sets. It wasn't until he saw something heading my way that I tensed, about to lower Kelli to the ground so I could protect her. Once I saw who it was I relaxed, keeping a firm grip on her lifeless body.

"Rezzard, what are you doing out here?" Persephone asked, arms crossed as she tilted her head to one side. "And why are you carrying her?" She added, pointing towards Kelli who finally showed signs of life, letting out a low groan.

"Helsing tried to murder me and Kelli jumped in the way, taking an arrow meant for me. I have to help her...but I can't leave this spot until sunset." I explained as Kelli's eyes fluttered open, irises wide.

"She saved you?" Persephone muttered, staring at Kelli as she struggled in my arms. "Alright I guess I could help. Arthur!" She called and in less than a minute a tall man in armor and carrying a sword headed our way. Once he reached me, he stood staring at me until I handed Kelli carefully to him.

"Bring her back to my castle and keep her safe." I ordered the undead warrior and he nodded, wordlessly carrying her towards my castle in the distance. After waiting an hour the sun finally dropped darkness sweeping across the land, I made my way back home. The moment I reached the castle I shot through the door, not caring if it slammed behind me as I searched for Kelli. I found her a few minutes later in my bedroom, lying on her back and with her shoulder heavily bandaged, dark red blood already soaking through.

Standing beside the bed, Arthur stood silent his gaze moving to me when I made a move towards the bed. He moved back as soon as I moved closer to Kelli, staring at her as she groaned.

"She may not survive." Persephone commented and I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm not being cold, Rezzard. She's losing blood and that wound could get infected even if it stops bleeding."

"Leave us. I can protect her better than anyone." I growled and Persephone just shrugged, heading towards the door. After she reached the door she opened it before turning back.

"I am only telling you the truth, Rezzard. I wouldn't want my rescuer dying after saving my life either. Not that my husband would allow anyone to lay a finger on me." She answered before she left, closing the door gently behind her. Returning my attention back to Kelli, I noticed that she was awake and staring up at me.

 **Back to Kelli's viewpoint:**

"What...happened?" I whispered, my throat dry and Rezzard's lips curling into a cold smile. "That...doesn't tell me...what I want to know."

"Van Helsing tried to shoot me with an arrow and you stepped in the way. The arrow's gone but you're bleeding heavily." He answered, fangs appearing on either side of his lips. "All over my clean sheets I should add."

"Very...funny, vampire." I gasped, my shoulder throbbing. "Maybe I should have...let it...hit you." I muttered, eyes closing as he stared at me. After a moment I opened an eye to stare at the armed man standing beside Rezzard. "Who's your friend?"

"He's my servant, not my friend." Rezzard muttered and I sighed, Arthur not even batting an eye at the insult. "Now I'm going to get something for my shoulder, not sure what yet." He added, leaving me in the company of the silent soldier. With a snort I closed my eye, Arthur not even moving from his spot beside my bed.

But I didn't sleep for very long, waking to a painful throbbing in my shoulder. I groaned as the pain intensified and Rezzard stopped wrapping my shoulder to stare down at me. "Please...stop doing that. It...hurts."

"I have to put pressure on your arrow wound or it'll never heal." Rezzard answered, not looking up as I winced. "Now hold still and stop being so difficult."

I tried to, gritting my teeth as he pressed too hard on my shoulder. Gripping the blanket in my uninjured hand, I whimpered constantly fidgeting until he finally ceased. It wasn't until he stood that I saw the bandage wrapped around my shoulder and I let out a shaking breath, grateful that it was all over. Until my vision blurred, the room spinning before everything faded to black. The last sounds I heard were of Rezzard's boots moving across the floor.

Time passed and Rezzard returned to find Kelli shaking, whimpering as she lay tangled up in her blanket. Puzzled, Rezzard reached towards her face to find it covered in sweat. "You're burning up but you're shaking."

"Kelli has a fever that's why." Persephone commented, standing just inside the door. "You need to make sure she stays warm and that that fever breaks." She replied as Rezzard stared at her.

"Won't...work." I mumbled, opening my eyes to find Rezzard leaning over me. "You're...too cold, vampire."

"Why must you keep pointing that out?" Rezzard muttered as Persephone laughed. Even I managed a tired smile as he snorted, eyebrows raised at his friend. "Anyway why are you here?"

"Just to see how you would react to a chance to save your pet human." Persephone answered as I lay on my side. Sitting up and with the blanket wrapped around me, I narrowed my eyes trying very hard to stop shaking. With a final grin, she headed past Rezzard clsoing the door to his bedroom as I fought to stay upright.

"She's a...pain." I mumbled, eyes closing as the room spun. With my eyes closed I listened to the sound of Rezzard's chuckle, the sound of his boots on the floor telling me he was moving. It wasn't until I couldn't hear him that I began to wonder if he'd left me alone.

 _At least I can get some sleep,_ I thought as I rested my head on the pillow. Just as I began to drift off, the silence of the room giving me peace, I felt something brush the bandages on my shoulder. _Feels like Rezzard's checking my wound,_ I thought as I lay there. _He's acting kinder than usual maybe because I protected him from Helsing._

Delicate fingers unwrapping my bandages his fingers gently pressed the wound and I flinched, not making a sound as I wondered what he was doing. Then I felt something cool brush my shoulder and at first I thought that maybe he was using a wet cloth until I felt the slightest brush of his fangs. Then it hit me like the arrow; he's using his tongue to clean my shoulder?!

I didn't know how to react and after a few more seconds he moved closer to me, one hand now gripping my shoulder as his tongue sped up. In seconds I shifted, a pleasant flutter moving through my stomach as I fought to keep still. I opened my eyes then just in time to see him with his eyes focused squarely on my shoulder, the pale irises glowing as his tongue flicked out.

Right then I couldn't stop it and a low groan emerged from the back of my throat, making him freeze before he looked directly at me. "You're awake, aren't you?" He muttered, hand still gripping my shoulder and I gave him the slightest of nods cheeks still red from my fever. Or maybe even the shock of being caught. "I was cleaning the blood away. Are you...enjoying it?"

"No." I whispered, shifting my face but he just grinned. Leaning in close so our noses were touching he kissed my forehead.

"You were, weren't you?" He teased and I snorted. "I don't believe you for a moment, human. I can hear your heart beat and it was beating very fast the moment I started to clean your shoulder." To prove his point he turned his attention back to the injury and I whimpered when he started to clean it again.

"It's a...good feeling." I mumbled, shifting onto my side to give him greater access. "I'm...not feeling so good right...now." With that I closed my eyes, a low groan escaping before everything faded to black.

 **Rezzard's point of view:**

I kept watch over Kelli as she lay unconscious on my bed, leaving me with little room to sleep. She's a little selfish, I thought as I tried to edge closer to the middle of the bed. Right then I heard a groan and I stared as Kelli curled into herself. Not again...this fever must be very bad for her to stay asleep this long. Wonder what I can do...hmm.

Purely by instinct I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling Kelli's shivering body against my own. At first she didn't react and I frowned, wondering what else I could do until she whimpered one hand weakly gripping my arm.

"Thank...you." Kelli whispered. Keeping a firm grip on her waist I rested my head on hers, listening to her somewhat slugglish heartbeat.

 **Now back to Kelli:**

My body shaking from the cold I forced my eyes open, finding no one sharing the bed with me. "W..where did he go?" I whispered, fighting the urge to fall back asleep. Not that I really wanted to, the earlier fever replaced by a cold I felt through my entire body. I stayed perfectly still for who knows how long until the door to Rezzard's bedroom creaked open.

"So you decided to stop lying in bed have you?" Rezzard commented, closing the door gently behind him befire he approached the bed. When he paused, his eyebrows narrowing I sighed. "You are pale."

"Of course I'm pale. I did lose blood and...I'm freezing." I coughed as he took a seat beside me, both of his hands reaching for my head. I didn't move even when he set both palms on either side of my face as he studied me. "Could you...move back a bit?"

"Your heart...it's beating so slowly." Rezzard whispered and I frowned this time, unsure. "I should have done this a long time ago." He told me, removing his hands from my face. I watched as his mouth opened wider, exposing his fangs and without a pause he bit into his wrist. I recoiled, more from shock than disgust, as he held his bleeding hand close to me.

"Why did you do that?!" I shouted, eyes wide as he lifted his bloody wrist towards my face. "Helsing tried to kill you and now you're trying to finish what she started."

"My blood will heal you." Rezzard told me but I hurriedly shook my head. "Or do you wish to die?"

"Of course I don't." I replied, glaring at him. After a brief hesitation I grasped his wrist, lifting it towards my mouth. Even then I grimaced, unable to believe what I was about to do. Taking a deep breath I took a cautious sip of his blood. The second the first drops of his blood flowed down my throat my body began to burn and I gasped, nearly loosing my grip on Rezzard's arm.

In a heartbeat he had his free hand on my neck, keeping a tight grip on it so I couldn't escape. I almost gagged until his eyes focused on mine and I found myself unable to focus on anything but him. "Drink." He ordered, purple eyes glowing. I took another drink feeling my eyes slowly close as the burning sensation grew stronger. After another mouthful I relaxed my grip and Rezzard removed his hands from me, staring as I tilted my head back. "Are you...well?"

"My body feels...strange. Like it's burning inside but it feels...kind of good." I whispered, hearing a gentle chuckle. In the pale light I saw Rezzard take my hand and that sent a shiver through my stomach, my eyes slowing opening to find him sitting nose to nose with me. Without thinking about it I leant in close enough to brush my slightly warmer lips against his cool ones, not expecting Rezzard to return the kiss.

It wasn't until we broke apart a full minute later that I gasped, eyes wide as his lips curled into a smile his fangs clearly visible. "I think you enjoyed my blood more than you realize." He chuckled as I fought to control my breathing, which didn't work as my heart beat faster. "I probably should have warned you that vampire blood can sometimes have an...interesting effect on humans."

"Whoa...tell me about it." I mumbled and he grinned, fangs still visible as I leant my head back. Unable to resist, Rezzard kissed my throat and when I groaned he laughed as my face turned a bright shade of red. "Stop it. A little warning would have been nice, vampire." I grumbled, arms crossed against my chest as his head tilted back still laughing.

"Kelli, are all humans this amusing?" Rezzard asked, purple eyes staring into my blue ones.

"I saved your life, remember?" I replied, biting my lower lip when his fangs grazed my throat.

"This is my thank you." Rezzard whispered, leaning close to my left ear.

 _His tongue is so cold_ , I thought as he slowly tongued my ear but it didn't stop a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Which soon grew into a low groan as my head lolled back and Rezzard smiled, watching with interest as I lay back.

"Kelli, are you feeling better? You're not as cold now." Rezzard asked and that's when my eyes shot open to stare into his.

"Is...this why you were cleaning my injury with your tongue before?" I asked and he nodded, a tiny smile crossing his lips.

"Yes. Like I said my blood can heal you faster and besides...it seemed like a waste of blood. Especially blood as sweet as yours." Rezzard answered and I frowned as he leant in, brushing his lips against mine.

"So you only like me for my blood? Typical guy." I replied, drapping an arm around his neck as I kissed him back.

Slipping a hand under the shoulder of my shirt he opened it, revealing my healing wound and my bra. That's when I finally reacted, pushing my hand against his chest.

"No...I don't want that." I whispered and he paused, looking confused for a few seconds. Then he chuckled and I tilted my head to one side. "Okay what's so funny?"

"You thought we were going to...I was only going to nurse your wound but if you really want that..." Rezzard answered and I glared at him, pushing him away as I sat up. Quickly re-buttoning my shirt I rose from the bed, swaying a little as he watched on.

"You are such a jerk." I muttered, heading for the door while Rezzard lay back on the bed. "Okay now what are you doing?" I asked, turning to see him with his eyes closed.

"Sleeping which I couldn't do with you here." Rezzard replied, silently laughing as I stormed from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_I wonder where I should go next_ , I thought as I wandered Rezzard's castle. It wasn't until I found another door I hadn't gone through before that I heard voices.

"I wonder if Rezzard's pet has survived. She looked very sickly when I last saw her." I tried my hardest not to burst into the room once I reckonised the voice as Persephone's.

"Yes I've been wondering if she's going to be turned into his undead servant soon. I'm surprised Rezzard has put up with her for this long without draining her dry." Another voice commented and that made me mad. Angry I turned the handle of the door, opening it to see both Queen Persephone and another woman with long red hair that curled around her shoulders sitting on matching chairs.

"Speak of the devil, here she is now." Queen Persephone laughed as I closed the door behind me, crossing the door with a frown on my face. "How are you, Kelli?"

"Better than you think. For your information, Rezzard shared his blood with me and now I'm cured." I replied and she frowned, her companion's gaze falling on me. "Apparently I'm worthy of being saved."

"So this is the girl you've been talking about. I'm Lora." Her companion told me and I nodded, noting the crystal goblet in her hand. It was half filled with a red liquid which I knew must be blood, judging from the coppery smell. "Yes I am a vampire." She added with a tiny smile. The fact she was so pale coupled with the fangs peeking from her lips, already clued me in on what she was but I just smiled politely.

"Sorry I've only ever met Rezzard but it makes sense other vampires live here." I replied, feeling a little out of place. It wasn't until I stopped talking that I heard footsteps and I grinned. "Looks like he's awake." I said, turning as the door slowly opened, revealing Rezzard. "Wait how did I know that?"

"He didn't tell you? Drinking his blood gives you heightened senses...and eventual bloodlust." Queen Persephone answered, casually taking a sip of her wine as my eyes widened. "Rezzard, did you leave that out?"

"What?!" I shouted as Rezzard turned his attention to Queen Persephone, who just let out a laugh. "I'm turning into a vampire?!"

"What are you telling her, Persephone?" Rezzard as my heart threatened to rip itself out of my chest.

"She's just kidding...Kelli was it?" Lora said and I nodded, Taking another sip from her goblet she gave me a tiny smile. "Drinking his blood will make your senses stronger but it's only temporary. Besides turning you into a vampire involves more than that."

"Thanks, Lora. That's a big relief." I sighed and she nodded. "Rezzard, you could have told me that yourself you know?"

"I would have if you'd asked." Rezzard replied and I rolled my eyes, heading towards the door. "Now where are you going?" He asked as I cracked open the door.

"To take a much needed bath to wash the blood from me. Now where is the bathroom?" I answered, not expecting him to follow me into the hallway. "Okay where are you going?"

"Since you don't know this castle like I do I'll guide you there." Rezzard told me, heading straight ahead and I hurried to keep up. After a few minutes of silence I coughed and he turned his head as I walked beside him. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say...thank you again for saving my life. You could have just left me to die in that forest. After all it was my fault wandering away like that." I said and he cracked a smile, his cold hand brushing my own.

"If you really want to thank me take better care not to put us both in danger. Helsing would kill any vampire no matter who they may be." Rezzard explained and I lowered my head.

"I'm really sorry." I whispered, not expecting him to briefly grasp my hand.

"I can't fault what you did for me. Not many would stand up to Helsing never mind take an arrow to protect me. For that I thank you." Rezzard answered, giving my hand a squeeze before he released my hand. Blushing, I hurried to catch up as he strode past me chuckling quietly.

"If you find me a warm bath I'll return the favour." I finally told him as we neared another, unfamilar doorway. "Is this it?"

"Yes, this is the bathroom. Take as much time as you need." Rezzard answered, opening the door to reveal a mirror and a sink. In the middle of the room I saw a pale cream bathtub and I grinned, moving towards it only to pause. "There is a clean towel to your right." He said, pointing to one corner of the room and I smiled as I saw the towel. "I'll leave you to your bath."

With that he exited through the door and I grinned, moving to the bathtub. Taking my time I adjusted and readjusted the water using both hot and cold taps (once I figured out which was which) until the water was perfect. It wasn't until I started to strip that I discovered I had nothing clean to change into. "Hmm what do I do now? I can't just wear bloodstained clothes." I muttered to myself, unaware someone already had that covered. Not wanting the water to turn cold I sighed, undressing.

Guess I can just put up with bloody clothes, I thought slowly sinking into the water. Now this is perfect, I thought as I leant my head back against the bathtub. Letting the water warm me, I closed my eyes stretching my legs.

"You look very relaxed." Rezzard commented as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Once he knelt beside me I finally noticed the long, strapless purple dress in his hands.

"That's an understatement. Thanks for the dress, Rezzard." I whispered only to freeze, eyes going wide. "Rezzard!" I yelled, ducking down as far as I could go into the bath. Unfortunately the water didn't cover me enough and I quickly covered my naked breasts with my arms, blushing a deep red.

"What are you getting so worried about?" Rezzard laughed, standing. Hanging the dress over the towel rack near the sink he returned to my side.

"It's rude to walk in on a lady when she's trying to have a bath in peace." I shot back, turning my head when Rezzard's eyes travelled the length of my body. The parts that were visible anyway. "Stop staring at me!"

"Why? For someone who is human you have lovely skin." Rezzard said and I had to admit that was a nice complement. If I wasn't so embarrassed I might have thanked him. But I didn't and he grinned, kneeling beside me again. "Your skin is an interesting shade of pink."

"That's because you're staring at me while I'm naked, in case that's slipped your mind." I shot back as he stared directly into my eyes. When his fingers brushed my shoulder I narrowed my eyes, wondering why he was still staring at me. "Could you go?"

"You don't want me to. I can sense it." He whispered and I whimpered as his tongue trailed the length of my neck. "Your heart is beating faster. You are very sensitive right now."

"It's because of your blood." I replied as he ran the tips of his fingers up and down my collarbone and I sighed, resting my head against the bathtub. Rezzard's fingers moved south and I groaned, eyes closing as they brushed my breasts. "Why do you keep trying to take advantage of me?"

"Is that what you think?" Rezzard said, lifting his fingers from me. "That I would do that?"

"This is the first time I've met a vampire and I have no idea how to act. I mean I like you but..." I trailed off when Rezzard cupped my chin, kissing the nape of my neck.

"I enjoy your company. Truthfully this is the first time I've ever had a human visit my castle and lived to tell about it." Rezzard whispered into my ear and I groaned as he casually flicked my earlobe with his tongue. "You are interested in...taking this further?"

Unable to form words while he tongued my ear I nodded instead and he rose, standing behind me before I heard cloth shifting. Before my eyes he stepped into the bathtub and I stared at his naked chest, my cheeks burning as he slipped into the water. Giving me a tiny smile he held his arms out and without thinking about it I moved over, sitting a little awkwardly on his lap. "This is...new." I stammered and he chuckled, hands wrapping around me before he kissed my shoulderblade.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Rezzard whispered and I gasped as his fangs bit into the base of my neck. "Just relax, Kelli."

As his mouth closed over the blood trickling down my neck his fingers reached down, finding my breasts. He cupped them briefly, running his thumbs over my hardening nipples as he sucked at my blood. I leant against his chest, panting before I felt a burning sensation that flowed through my neck. Raising his head to the sounds of my groans he smiled, fangs red as my eyes briefly glowed. "What's happening to me?" I gasped, eyes returning to normal.

"You're not at full strength yet so I gave you some of my blood." Rezzard explained, loosening his grip on me. I turned my head, staring directly into his eyes and he frowned. "If I did something wrong..." This time I stopped him from speaking with a kiss and when we finally broke apart his eyes glowed, a smile crossing his lips.

"You didn't do anything wrong." I answered and he nodded, leaning towards my throat. I sighed, enjoying the feeling of his cool tongue moving across my throat while his hands fondled my breasts. When I suddenly shivered he froze, staring at me until he saw the goosebumps on my arms.

"You're cold aren't you?" He asked and I tried to say no until I shivered again. "Thought so. Come on, let's move this to the bedroom." He said, his fangs showing in a smile as he lifted me out of the bathtub.

"Hey put me down!" I yelped, trying to cover myself until he set me gently on the floor. Grabbing the towel he wrapped it around me, brushing a kiss against my forehead. "You're not going to walk the whole way there naked are you?" I asked and he just grinned, lifting me into his arms a second time. "Okay this is getting ridiculous." I grumbled as he opened the door with one arm, the other wrapped tightly around my waist.


	6. Chapter 6

_Why am I doing this_ , I thought as I sat on the edge of Rezzard's bed. After dropping me off in his room, he left to retrieve his own clothes and the dress he'd given me to change into earlier. Of course I was currently wrapped in a towel and not much else as I waited for him to return. When I heard the door click open I turned to see Rezzard standing in the doorway, my dress hanging over his left arm.

"There you are. I was begining to think you'd gotten lost." I commented as he closed the door, hanging the dress over the table beside the bed as he walked the short distance to me.

"This is my castle so of course I didn't get lost." Rezzard snorted though I could see his lips curl up into a brief smile as he reached the bed. But when he sat beside me, reaching up to brush my hair I shifted just out of reach and he stared. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." I replied, unable to keep a quiver out of my voice. He tried again, his fingers gently brushing my cheek only to raise an eyebrow when I shivered. "I'm just cold." I told him and he sighed, looking directly into my eyes.

"No, you're scared of me." Rezzard replied, climbing to his feet. "I thought you enjoyed my company but maybe I was wrong. Maybe..." He trailed off, his eyes narrowed. Without looking at me he headed for the door, grasping the doorknob in the time it took me to hurry after him.

"I'm not scared of you. I just...I'm nervous." I stammered, my cheeks burning as his head turned slightly, one eyebrow raised. "You know about..." I trailed off, waving my hand in the air and he blinked. The laughter that followed shocked me into silence and once Rezzard stopped laughing he grinned, fangs peeking from behind his lips.

"I was just kidding about that." Rezzard chuckled as my face turned the shade of a ripe strawberry. "You were actually serious?" He asked as I stomped back to the bed.

"You are a..." Unable to think of a word that best described him I spun around, pointing to the door. "Go." When Rezzard stood there I glared and he stared back me as my eyes glowed. "I said get out!" I snapped, the deep roar that emerged from my own throat making me jump.

"I've never heard you speak like that before." Rezzard commented as I blinked, earlier anger gone as I shook myself. "The vampire blood I gave you earlier has affected you more than I thought."

"What do you mean?" I stammered as he stepped towards me only to pause when I clutched my head. "Head hurts...what have you done to me?" I whimpered, the room spinning. Before I knew it I was lying face first on the carpet, the room growing dark as Rezzard knelt beside me.

"Are you alright?" Rezzard asked as I forced my eyes open, waking to find myself lying on something soft. When I tried to move he set his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to lie where I was. "You need to stay there. You fainted on me because the vampire blood running through your veins is too much for your body to handle." He explained, watching as my eyes flashed from bright blue to a deep red then back again.

"Thirsty...so thirsty." I coughed as his eyes stared at mine. Running the tips of his fingers across my forehead he was shocked to feel the heat coming for me. "Please...let me drink." I begged, eyes focused on his pale wrist. "I need it."

"If I give you blood it will kill you. I will bring you water instead." Rezzard told me, noticing where my eyes were focused. I tried to rise from the bed but I started to feel dizzy, even my head too heavily to move. I closed my eyes, silently praying I would fall asleep as my fever raged.

Finally, after tossing and turning to find some comfort I drifted off into a heavy sleep.

"Are you awake, Kelli?" Rezzard called, opening the door with a goblet in one hand. As he approached the bed he found the human out cold, her breathing light and he sighed. Setting down the goblet on the table beside the bed he moved to her side, sitting beside her. "You are interesting. I have never had a human get this close to me without trying to run away. Why aren't you scared?" He whispered, reaching across to grasp her outstretched hand.

Barely conscious, Kelli let out a low groan curling into a ball. Rezzard lay beside her and Kelli instinctively shifted over, resting her head against his chest. "Hurts to move. What did...you do..to me?" I whispered, feeling Rezzard drap an arm around me before he pulled me against his chest.

"I gave you blood to save you from your injury when Van Helsing attacked you. I never meant to hurt you after you saved my life." Rezzard whispered as I struggled to open my eyes. "You should be sleeping." He told me when I opened my eyes, his fangs showing in the smile he gave me.

"I want you to stay here, with me. I'm...sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." I answered but he shook his head, running the tips of his fingers across my cheek.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who kidnapped you and forced you to stay here." Rezzard told me as I stared at him, my blue eyes staring into his mauze ones. "Once you are well again you are welcome to leave." He added only to freeze when he felt my warm lips brush his own cold ones.

"I don't want to leave you alone." I whispered, drapping my arm around his neck. When he didn't respond I kissed him again a little harder this time. In a space of a few seconds he pinned me against the blankets, his tongue slipping into my mouth when I parted my lips. The kissed ended before I had time to fully enjoy it and I groaned, a shiver running down my spine when his lips pressed against my throat. As hs mouth worked its way down my body, Rezzard's fingers deftly unwrapped the towel. Shocked I tried to cover myself but he reached for my hands, pinning my arms above my head.

"No, I want to see all of you." He whispered as my face flushed, his mouth moving to my now naked breasts. I blinked, unsure how to react until he deftly licked my left breast his tongue barely touching it. My head lolled back as my eyes closed, a low moan escaping when he did the same to the right one.

Giving me a grin, Rezzard's mouth closed over the left nipple this time and the second he started to gently suck on it my fingers dug into the blanket, trying desperately not to move. "That...wow." I mumbled, not even feeling Rezzard release my arms. He sucked a little harder on my nipple and I gripped the blanket tighter, jerking when his fingernails lengthed. Gripping my thigh Rezzard slowly kissed his way down my chest and stomach, fangs brushing my navel when I gasped.

"You are beautiful...for a human." Rezzard commented and I raised my eyebrow at him, forgetting for a moment he was pleasuring me. "Did I say something to offend you?"

"You don't have to keep pointing out that out." I replied, getting a blank stare in return. "I mean, that I'm a human. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have never...bedded a human before." Rezzard admitted and I grinned, raising myself up on my elbows. "Why are you smiling?"

"That's a little surprising though I guess I'm your first then." I answered and he snorted, leaning back as I giggled. "I'm only teasing. Stop being so serious." I grinned, playfully kissing the tip of his nose.

"That was not funny, Kelli. I said no such thing." Rezzard growled, grateful that he couldn't blush. Still laughing I drapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so that I could reach his mouth and he soon forgot all about my teasing.

"Slow...down, Rezzard." I gasped but Rezzard didn't listen, his fangs grazing my throat. "Youre not...going to..." I yelped, feeling a pinch as his teeth nipped the base of my neck. In a heartbeat I could feel Rezzard's tongue as he licked at my blood now trickling down my neck.

"You taste amazing. Better than anyone I've ever fed on." Rezzard whispered, sucking on the wound and I arched my back. It wasn't until I froze that he raised his head, teeth stained red to see my body shaking. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, concerned until I shook my head.

"I'm naked and freezing right now." I pointed out and he grinned, lifting me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his chest, afraid I was going to fall, before he started for the bedroom door. "Wait, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Rezzard answered, somehow opening the door with me in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**There is an M-Rated scene in this chapter..**

"Ahh that's much better." I sighed and Rezzard grinned, drapping his right arm around my waist as we sat together in the bathtub. Now nestled in his arms I danged my left hand in the warm water, flicking the water towards the other side of the bathtub. "Great idea."

"I saw you were cold and even if it doesn't really bother me, I didn't want you to be sick. That happens to humans, right?" He replied and I turned my head slightly, giving him a tiny nod.

After a few minutes of sitting there I noticed Rezzard's left arm reaching around and my lips curled up when it settled on my left breast. "What are you doing?" I whispered, not making a move to stop him as he casually fondled my breast.

"Continuing what we began earlier or have you forgotten?" Rezzard answered, his fingers delicately rubbing my nipple and I grinned. "Judging from the increase in your heart rate I know you are enjoying this." He added, flashing his fangs when I groaned.

"Y..yeah. Feels nice when you touch me." I gasped and he chuckled, now rubbing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Distracted I didn't see his other hand move from my waist though after it slipped under the water I jerked. Taking his hand away from my breast, Rezzard wrapped an arm around me to keep me steady as I moaned.

"I'll bet that feels even nicer." Rezzard laughed, slipping a finger inside me. I leant back against his chest, eyes closing as I focused on the sensation of Rezzard's finger slowly stroking me. "I thought you would enjoy that. You are easy to please, Kelli." He whispered, laughing quieter as I groaned. I reached across, gripping the edge of the bathrub as I fought to keep as still as I could but it wasn't easy when Rezzard inserted an second finger inside me.

"How...can you tell?" I moaned, eyes opening to find him smiling back at me. "Oh stop laughing, vampire." I muttered, my face flushed. Rezzard just kept smiling, his fingers thrusting in and out at a faster pace until I couldn't stop panting. Taking his hand from my breast he lay his hand over mine, holding me as I moaned.

"Let go, Kelli." He whispered into my ear and I tried to stop the urge to cry out until he lightly licked my left ear. I managed to moan his name before something snapped deep inside and I shuddered, not even feeling his fingers withdraw from my body when I screamed.

I could feel his arms around me, my head resting on his chest while my head cleared. "W..wow." I mumbled and Rezzard just laughed, nuzzling my cheek with his own. "Never felt like this before." I admitted and he just grinned, lightly kissing the tip of my chin before he worked his way down to the base of my neck.

"I am surprised no one has claimed you before now." Rezzard said, raising his face to mine.

"I guess I wasn't looking for a companion." I replied, feeling myself shudder as Rezzard cupped my chin forcing me to look deep into his brillaint purple eyes.

"And now? Has that changed?" Rezzard asked and I gave him a tiny smile, turning my head slightly. Returning the smile he leant in, his lips and the kiss that followed sending a jolt of pleasure through me. After a few more kisses I turned around, giving Rezzard a good view of my naked breasts before I sat on his lap. Smiling with his fangs poking out of his mouth, Rezzard wrapped an arm around my waist before he pinned me against his body.

My eyes widened then as I felt something brush between my legs and that made me gasp, a warm feeling starting from the pit of my stomach which grew stronger as I tentivly brushed my body against it. "Why does that feel so good?" I whispered, tilting my head back slightly. Rezzard just watched me silently, his free hand reaching up and as he started to play with my nipple I moaned a little louder.

Rezzard listened intently to my moans, his gaze on me alone as he teased first one breast then the other. Pretty soon even he couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure the urge to take me there nearly impossible to ignore. Though when I heard a moan escape his cold lips I opened my eyes to see Rezzard's teeth clenched and my lips curled at the sight of this proud vampire trying to control his desire. "Rezzard, you look like you're about to lose control. Maybe you should." I whispered, arching my back and he jerked as I came into contact with his arousal once again.

"Kelli...stop or I won't be able to stop myself." Rezzard growled, eyes glowing but I just laughed. "Fine then you asked for it, human." He growled, reaching under the water and I made a gasping noise as I felt him guide himself into me. Both panting heavily, I rested my forehead on his mind still reeling at what we had just done. "Did...did I hurt you, Kelli?" Rezzard whispered, his fingers gently stroking my cheek.

"A...little but...it feels like a good pain. Does that sound strange?" I whispered, finding my voice and he shook his head. Cupping my chin he kissed me gently, the kiss ending when his hands reached around my waist. As I felt his hands cup my backside he started to move and I groaned, head tilting backwards as I felt him thrust. "Ohh...that feels wonderful." I groaned and he nodded, taking it slow.

After a few more minutes passed I shifted forward and Rezzard grinned, his mouth moving to my breasts. As he began to kiss and lick them his thrusts grew stronger and I moaned, drapping my arms around his neck as I moved my hips in time with his. It didn't take long for a warm feeling to flow from my stomach, my own cries of pleasure becoming louder as we moved as one. "Kelli, I don't want to hurt you but I need more." Rezzard growled and I jerked in his grip as his teeth pierced my shoulder.

The pain made me cry out though I soon forgot it when Rezzard slowly ran just the tip of his tongue over the bite, cleaning the excess blood before he started to feed. As he fed I felt him thrust deeper into my body and I gripped his neck hard, gasping as he moved quicker. After a series of short, fast thrusts Rezzard's mouth moved to mine and as we kissed I could taste my own blood on his lips.

Grunting he held me tightly in his arms, his own body shuddering under the strength of our lovemaking. All too soon I could feel a pressure building in my body and as it grew in strength I leant in, biting Rezzard's shoulder. Shocked, Rezzard's eyes focused on mine as I threw my head back his own blood now staining my teeth.

Right then my climax hit, my body slamming into Rezzard's as I tried to control it. Rezzard, still somewhat shocked by my bite managed a low groan of his own before his own release left him shaking. I leant my head against his chest, panting as Rezzard gently stroked my cheek. "W...wonderful." I mumbled and Rezzard actually frowned at me, leaving me a little suprised. "What?" I asked as he stared at me.

"You were just bedded by one of the seven kings and 'wonderful' is the only word you can think of?" Rezzard asked and I burst out laughing, giggling as he raised both eyebrows at me. He eventually settled back against the edge of the tub, arms crossed as my laughter died.

"I was just kidding, Rezzard. I really enjoyed that and I think you did too. Even if I am 'only a human'." I replied and he snorted though I could see the faint hint of a smile curling his lips. "See, I know you liked it. Oh and sorry for biting you. I don't know what possessed me to do that." I added and he just grinned, fangs exposed before he leant in close enough to nuzzle my neck.

"I enjoyed that as well. Besides I did tell you my blood would affect you. Maybe more than we both thought." Rezzard whispered, running the tips of his fangs along my neck and I shivered.

"Yeah I think it did." I mumbled, his lips brushing my throat. I soon groaned as his shifted, his groin coming into contact with my body. "Someone's a little turned on right now." I whispered and he nodded, gripping my hips.

Before I was ready he spun me around, gripping my hips when I yelped. Settling me back on his lap I groaned, eyes half closed as his arousal came brushed between my legs. "I'm not the only one, Kelli." Rezzard whispered into my ear, licking my earlobe before he slowly entered me.

This time we made love slower, kissing and nipping at each other until we reached our climax, both left panting. This time Rezzard released me, turning me around as I clung to his neck. We spent the next few minutes kissing, too exhausted to anything more. "Rezzard, can we go to bed now?" I asked and he chuckled, giving me a grin.

"You are insatiable." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "I know what you meant, Kelli. I was just teasing." He repled and I grinned back, climbing from the bathtub before he held out his hand. It wasn't until I tried to walk that I found out weak I was, stumbling the moment I stepped from the bath. Instantly, Rezzard's arms were around me supporting me as he helped me towards the door.

"Didn't realize I was that weak. Thanks for the help, Rezzard." I sighed, resting my head on his very comfortable pillows. Sitting beside me, Rezzard gave me a nod.

"You are welcome but we were very...vigarous." Rezzard commented, laughing when my cheeks flushed. "Don't be embarrassed, Kelli."

"I'm not embarrassed, just a little surprised. I've never...sleep with anyone let alone one of the seven kings." I replied, stretching and he smiled. Leaning over me, Rezzard licked the base of my throat and I smiled. "That feels nice." I whispered, Rezzard's fingers slipping down my chest and I groaned as they came into contact with my groin.

"I'll bet that feels pretty nice too." Rezzard whispered, taking the very tip of my earlobe in his teeth. As he sucked on it I arched my back, his finger slipping deep. In between strokes Rezzard kissed my ear, giving it a lick as I moaned. "I thought you were tired." He asked, amused when I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So did I. Tell that...to my body." I moaned, eyes closing as he inserted a second finger. Effortlessly he stroked me until I cried out, mumbling his name before I lay back panting.

"I think we should sleep soon. You are shaking." Rezzard commented, pulling the blanket over our naked bodies. I curled into his chest, my head resting against his as I sighed. "Sleep well, Kelli." He whispered, kissing my cheek as my breathing started to slow.


	8. Chapter 8

His purple eyes slowly opening Rezzard rolled over to wake his sleeping companion finding the blankets covering his body alone. "Kelli?" He whispered, pulling the blanket back before he rose from the bed. "I wonder where she wandered off to? Kelli knows that I am the only thing keeping her safe." He muttered to himself, taking a few minutes to dress before he moved towards the bedroom door.

Right now I was wandering the hallway, having gotten bored waiting for Rezzard to wake. After borrowing one of his blankets I returned to the bathroom to retrieve my clothes not wanting to wander the castle naked.

"I hope Rezzard wakes soon. It's kind of boring around here without his sarcastic remarks about me and humans in general." I said as I moved closer to the wall to find a series of paintings. "Huh never noticed these before." As I studied what appeared to be a portrait of a family I noticed the youngest member, a young boy with blond hair and startling purple eyes, looked very familar.

"What are you doing out here?" Rezzard's voice asked inches from my left ear and I yelped, tripping over my own two feet to land heavily on my backside. His lips curling into a smile Rezzard knelt, offering his hand and despite my frustration at being surprised I allowed him to help me up.

"I was just going for a walk, nothing else. Besides you were impossible to wake and I got bored." I replied, one palm rubbing my backside and Rezzard just chuckled his gaze moving over my body before his eyes found mine. "Who are they?" I asked turning back to the portrait in front of me. When Rezzard's gaze moved to the largest painting he froze, eyes widening slightly before he shook his head.

"They are no one. Not anymore." He whispered his voice cold and with that he started towards the direction of his bedroom. Concerned I quickly followed though not before giving the portrait one last glance.

"Rezzard, slow down." I called out as his boots barely touched the ground and he slowed, turning with a frown as I caught up with him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Kelli." Rezzard answered and I sighed, reaching for his hand. He shook me off and I blinked, eyes narrowing before I pushed past him. I reached Rezzard's bedroom before he could quickly shoving the door closed in his face, narrowly missing his nose. "Kelli, this is childish and you know it." Rezzard called out as I stepped back from the door.

"So is keeping secrets from me. Whose family is that? Yours?" I asked and he snorted from the other side, arms crossed against his chest.

"Kelli, open this door. Now!" Rezzard shouted, pulling his fist back before he slammed it into the door in a fit of anger. I jumped back to avoid being showered in splinters as a massive hole appeared in what, until a few moments ago, used to be a door. His eyes glowing Rezzard stepped through the hole as I stepped back shaken by the rage in his face.

"Rezzard, calm down!" I shouted, swallowing as he advanced on me. In less than a minute he had me backed up against the bed and my eyes widened as he glared at me. "What did I do?" I whispered as he stood over me and to my horror I felt tears welling in my eyes. It wasn't until a single tear slipped down my right cheek that Rezzard stopped. His eyes returning to purple he reached for the tear only to freeze when I flinched at his touch.

"I...am sorry, Kelli. I did not mean to frighten you." Rezzard apologized and I snorted quickly wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my dress.

"Next time take a chill pill, Rezzard. I was just asking a question." I grumbled and he raised an eyebrow as I glanced at the door. "It means calm down before you wreak the place. Though that advice might have come too late." I added, running my fingernails across the broken wood.

"I was...distracted. Will you stop being a pain if I tell you who that family is?" Rezzard sighed and I quickly nodded, worried he'd change his mind. Rolling his eyes towards what was left of his door Rezzard beckoned me to follow him. Pushing the door fully open caused it to snap off its hinges and Rezzard growled, dropping the doorknob to the floor before he stepped through the doorway.

Grinning I followed at his heels and as we walked the hallway I noticed Rezzard staring straight ahead, his eyes glancing back at me just as we reached the painting. "They must be important to have a portrait this size made." I said, Rezzard at my side.

"They are...or were my family." Rezzard whispered and I turned to see him looking up at the painting.

"So that's why I haven't seen them around the castle. What happened to them?" I asked and Rezzard sighed, reaching towards the painting. "If you don't want to tell me that's okay."

"No." Rezzard answered, his open palm resting on the painting. "A fire ripped through this castle years ago killing nearly everyone...except for me." He explained, running his fingers across the painting depicting what I now knew as his mother and father. I stepped towards the painting and he actually growled, eyes glowing. Once he saw me flinch he shook himself.

"I'm sorry, Rezzard." I replied moving back until he took my hand in his, fingers entwining with mine. "I shouldn't have asked you."

"It's fine, Kelli. There's something I've never told anyone before." Rezzard said, his fingers cool against mine and I raised my eyebrows at him. Giving me a tiny smile he lead me back towards his bedroom leaving me just a little confused.

Now sitting on the edge of the bed I watched as Rezzard paced, his eyes on the floor. "Seriously if you really don't want to talk about it it's fine. I'm not going to push you into saying anything." I said just as Rezzard stopped pacing, stepping over to where I was seated.

"I wasn't always a vampire. But a lot changed in the years since I lost my parents, I changed. Before I became the vampire standing before you I was a young and talented necromancer. After I lost the two people who meant the world to me I...did something terrible. I..." He trailed off for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I tried to raise my mother from the dead."

"Did it work?" I whispered and he raised his head, giving me a tiny nod. "Something happened afterwards?"

"Yes. My mother came back to me but...it was like she didn't even know who I was. I had her back but she wasn't the same and then my father raised himself to stop me. They're both at rest now...no thanks to me." Rezzard told me, sitting beside me with a sigh. "I just wanted my mother back." He whispered, staring at the floor.

Hearing the pain in his voice I shifted closer and he stiffened when I drapped my arm around his shoulders, lifting his head to see me staring at him.

"It's okay to feel sad." I told him and after a pause he leant against my shoulder, so still he might have been a statue. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I realized that he was still grieving the loss of his family after spending years alone, unable to cry.

At least that's what I believed until I saw the first tears slipping down his cheeks his eyes scrunched shut and I sniffed, feeling my own welling. Finally I heard a quiet sob before Rezzard buried his face in the crook of my neck and that broke me, Rezzard even hugging me back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rezzard, are you awake?" I whispered moving my head enough to check on my companion. "Huh guess not." I added once I noticed his closed eyes and his light breathing. Sitting up I made a move to climb from the bed only to feel the slightest tug on my hand. When I looked down I smiled to myself noting his hand still clutching my own.

 _Guess I'm not going anywhere for a while_ , I thought lying back on the bed. Closing my eyes I started to fall asleep just as Rezzard shifted enough to rest his forehead against mine.

Hours passed and I was woken by someone muttering under their breath. Opening one eye I saw Rezzard pacing the room, his arms crossed and his eyes focused on the carpet. Once he heard me sit, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders, he turned his attention to the bed. "Oh you are awake, Kelli." He said, walking over as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Is something wrong, Rezzard?" I asked and he shook his head at me, making me narrow my eyes. "I can tell you're lying, vampire." I sighed as I climbed from the bed. Crossing the room I stood directly in front of him and he met my gaze, eyes now narrowed at me.

"I am not lying." Rezzard growled and I shook my head, crossing my arms. "I don't know why I'm letting you win this argument." He finally sighed, lips curled into a smile and I nodded. Taking a few minutes he gently adjusted the blankets around me until he was satisfied they would provide some warmth before he took me by the hand. "Come on, you should probably eat something. That's what humans do right?" He asked and I snorted as my stomach agreed with the vampire.

Letting him lead me I started to wonder why he was being so considerate so quickly. Then I remembered the story of his family and I grimaced, hoping he was feeling a little better.

 _It must be rough losing your family like that and being stuck wandering a castle alone for...however long he's been living here._

"Kelli, is something bothering you?" Rezzard asked and I blinked as his two purple eyes focused on me. "You were daydreaming weren't you?" He teased as my cheeks burned. Even shaking my head at him did nothing and he grinned, fangs barely visible. Just seeing them made me remember how painful it was to feel their bite and when Rezzard saw me shiver he tilted his head to one side, the look oddly endearing on him.

"That's an interesting look, Rezzard. You know for a vampire you're actually very..." I yelped as he crossed the few inches between us in an instant, his nose nearly touching mine and his hands grasping mine. "Stop doing that!" I growled but he just smirked at me and I gasped as his cool lips brushed my own, making me shiver.

Rezzard watched on amused as I groaned, my mouth opening. When I felt his tongue slip inside I reached out blindly, gripping the back of his shirt to keep myself grounded. Deftly, Rezzard slipped the blanket from my shoulders before I felt his hands come to rest on my chest. I broke off the kiss, breathing hard as he stared back at me. "Am I pushing you?" Rezzard asked and it took me a few seconds to understand what he meant.

"No...not exactly. I'm just feeling a little...overwhelmed." I answered and he snorted, his fingers lightly brushing my cheeks. "That is really not helping me, Rezzard."

"I know. Follow me." Rezzard said, turning around and with a shrug I followed. After a few minutes of following Rezzard I grabbed the vampire's hand and he turned his head slightly giving me a tiny nod as we walked the many corridors of his castle. I soon found myself getting lost making me grateful that Rezzard knew his way around though spending his whole life here I wasn't really that surprised.

When he paused at a set of massive wooden doors surrounded by a metal frame I sniffed, my stomach growling when I began to smell something wonderful. "This is the kitchen though your stomach seems to know that now." Rezzard teased and I grinned despite feeling a little embarrassed.

Pushing the heavy doors open seemingly without effort he led me inside and after the doors closed with a slight rumble I saw a small fireplace at the far end, several tables set up. Leading me to one Rezzard motioned me to sit and as I did I watched him head deeper into the kitchen, returning soon afterwards with a plate and two legs of something. Noticing me staring at the food Rezzard chuckled as he took a seat inches from me, setting the plate down.

"It's beef and very fresh." Rezzard told me, lifting the leg towards his mouth and as I watched he bit into it. I raised my eyebrows as he chewed and swallowed, glancing at me with a tiny grin. "I don't just drink blood you know." He pointed out and I nodded, still a little shocked as I started on my own meal.

Swallowing the piece I pulled from the leg with my teeth I sighed and Rezzard laughed, pointing to my teeth. "What's wrong?" I asked, using my tongue to clean my teeth. I swallowed the sliver of meat I found there and he smiled, fangs peeking from his lips before he continued eating. We ate in silence for the next few minutes and I found myself wondering, not for the first time, why I had chosen to stay in his castle.

 _Maybe because you'd be a meal for whatever lives outside. Though I do enjoy his company when he isn't being a pain._

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice Rezzard had finished his meal before me, wiping his mouth with one gloved hand before he set down the bone on the plate. Once he noticed I wasn't paying him any attention he narrowed his eyes, slightly annoyed until a thought crossed his mind. He shifted closer to me and when I didn't react, too busy eating my meal, his fangs emerged. It wasn't until I felt a light tap against my side that I looked over to find Rezzard nearly nose to nose with me and I almost dropped the leg of beef clutched in my hand.

"You're really easy to scare." Rezzard grinned and I rolled my eyes at him, hoping I didn't have anything sticking in my teeth this time. I set down the well-chewed bone and Rezzard snorted closing the distance and I yelped when he tugged me into his lap. "Though it is more fun to tease you." He added, showing his fangs.

"That wasn't funny, Rezzard!" I snapped, arms crossed and he just chuckled at me. "You never stop do you?" I sighed after a pause, a tiny smile on my lips now.

"Of course not, Kelli. You won't admit it but you like it when I tease you." Rezzard whispered close enough to my left ear to send a shiver down my spine.

"Maybe..." I muttered my head tilting back when his fangs brushed the base of my throat. "Definitely maybe." I sighed this time, eyes drifting closed as he lightly nuzzled my skin. Rezzard slowly kissed his way down my throat his lips slightly cool and with a tiny grin he leant down, making me yelp as his fangs nipped the base of my throat. I could feel the sudden warmth as my blood trickled down my neck but Rezzard kept smiling his mouth moving towards it and I shuddered, a warm feeling building in my belly as he gently licked at the wound.

"Kelli, you are not fighting me?" Rezzard asked after a few minutes, raising his head and I sighed leaning close. When I nuzzled his throat he blinked at me then he removed a hand from around my waist, using it to cup my chin before he kissed me. I could taste the coppery blood on his lips though it didn't bother me instead I kissed him back, groaning into his mouth when his hand moved from my waist to cup my backside. I could hear a faint laugh which puzzled me since Rezzard had his lips pressed against mine but after a few more seconds I heard an echoing laugh.

"Who is that?" I whispered, a little annoyed when Rezzard's attention moved from me to our not so silent watcher. "Persephone?!"

"Queen Persephone, Kelli." She answered, waving her hand in the air with a smile. "Don't stop on my account." She added, giggling as my face burned at being caught. Rezzard gently lifted me from his lap setting me down again on the bench before he looked directly at Queen Persephone, arms crossed and with one eyebrow raised.

"Did you come here to spy on us? I don't appreciate it." He growled, both eyebrows now narrowed but Queen Persephone just grinned at us.

"I came by to check how you and your...'pet' were doing, Rezzard. Shouldn't you be feeding on her? How long can you go without blood before you go mad?" She asked and I blinked, my earlier embarassment fading to be replaced by confusion. "He didn't tell you? Vampires become bloodthirsty if they don't drink often."

With a sweep of her dark hair, Queen Persephone waited until Rezzard shook his head at her. "Leave us." He growled at her eyes glowing purple and with a very unladylike snort she walked away before he turned his attention back to me. "Kelli, she is lying."

"Rezzard, why didn't you tell me?" I whispered and he grimaced looking slightly guilty. Climbing to my feet I stepped towards him and he actually flinched when I set my hand down on his shoulder. "I'm not afraid of you. If I was would I let you get this close to me with freaking out?" I asked with a sigh and he blinked, taking my hand in his own gloved one.

"I supposed not. But I should have warned you about our...bloodlust." Rezzard finally admitted and I nodded, stepping on my toes to brush a soft kiss against his nose.

"Yes, vampire, you should have." I replied and he smiled, returning the kiss before he tugged me gently in the direction of the hallway.


End file.
